La Historia De Una Vida
by V-Weasley
Summary: La vida esta llena de momentos tristes, pero son los felices los que debes recordar, mi nombre es Ron Weasley y esta es mi historia.


CAPITULO 1

La vida no es perfecta, eso yo lo sé.

Aquí estoy yo, en medio de una guerra, luchando por mi vida mientras siento como la rabia me inunda, los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de eso malditos. Salgo empuñando mi varita lo más fuerte que puedo y lanzo hechizos a diestra y siniestra, ya nada me importa, matar o morir, eso es lo único que aquí cuenta, siento como Harry me toma del brazo para detenerme, pero ya es demasiado tarde, ya nada puede detenerme, lo único que me importaba ya no existe, siento como las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, ya no hay nadie con vida a excepción de mi amigo y yo.

Me toma fuertemente por los hombros y me obliga a mirarlo, cosa que me es imposible dado a mis ojos anegados en lágrimas, difícilmente notó que por su rostro también resbalan lágrimas, que a él también le duele mi dolor, pero mi dolor no se compara con nada, si en este momento me asesinaran, no importaría, ya nada tiene sentido. Sin poder resistir más me derrumbo ente él y el me abraza para hacerme saber que esta con migo, ninguno de los dos dice nada, yo no puedo, los sollozos es lo único que se escucha en aquella solitaria habitación.

En mi interior estoy maldiciendo con todas las blasfemias que se me ocurren, a todos los factores causantes de este terrible acontecimiento.

Harry se separa de mi y me toma fuertemente del brazo nuevamente, siento como la tierra desaparece bajo mis pies y como la respiración se me corta como si estuviera en un estrecho tubo de goma.

Caigo al suelo con un golpe seco, no me importa, respiro difícilmente grandes bocanadas de aire, siento que me toman del brazo nuevamente, mis ojos tienen tantas lágrimas que me es difícil enfocar la vista, mis pies se mueven por inercia propia, si por mi fuera me hubiera quedado en el suelo.

Llegamos a nuestro campamento y oigo voces que me son familiares, pero no logro entender sus palabras, lo único que escucho es un pitido en mis oídos.

Escucho vagos retazos de conversación.

-¿que pasó?- pregunta la voz de Malfoy o Neville, la verdad no me importa.

Escucho a mi amigo tomar aire antes de responder- Hermione esta muerta- dice en voz baja.

Las palabras me traspasan como miles de cuchillos en mi interior, no lo puedo creer, de seguro es un sueño, una pesadilla, no puede ser, mi esposa, mi amiga, mi amante, mi compañera...., si, de seguro estoy soñando, levanto la cabeza y me encuentro con todos los rostros fijos en mi, todos mirándome con tristeza y pena, hasta Malfoy, si, de seguro estoy soñando, Malfoy jamas estaría con nosotros, sonrío como tonto y los rostros se vuelven más extrañados aún, empiezo a reír a carcajadas dada la euforia que me embarga.

Los rostros me miran con preocupación, ahora puedo reconocer algunos, miro a mi hermano Bill que aparte de Harry él es el que esta más cerca de mi.

-Ron ¿ que te pasa?- pregunta preocupado.

-¿estará bajo una maldición- escucho que pregunta George.

Siento que Harry me sacude -¿Ron, estas bien?-

-si...-respondo dejando de reír

-¿entonces que demonios te sucede?-Me preguntan.

-es...que estoy esperando a que Hermione me despierte de esta horrible pesadilla- respondo

Todas las caras me miran con más penas que antes, mi sonrisa se borra.

-Hermione esta muerta- me dice Bill en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

Siento como si me tiraran un balde de agua helada, como si mil cuchillos oxidados me traspasaran el corazón, como si me lanzaran la maldición cruciatus desde diferentes ángulos, como si todo eso sucediera a la vez-no- es lo único que soy capaz de responder- no- repito.

Bill se acerca y trata de tomarme del hombro, pero me lo sacudo violentamente.

-NO- grito-ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA, ME LO PROMETIO, ELLA TIENE QUE VIVIR, por mi...por Ros...-no terminó la frase, siento como la agonía crece cuando pienso en mi hija, mi bebé.

-Rose- exclamó mirando suplicante a Harry con los ojos nuevamente anegados en lágrimas.

El niega con la cabeza lentamente- no Ron, tu mismo los escuchaste- me dice.

Mi dolor se incrementa hasta traspasar los límites. Las lágrimas se desbordan de nuevo.

-NO- vuelvo a gritar- DE SEGURO ES UNA TRAMPA, UNA MENTIRA, TODO ES CULPA DE...- giro la cara y me encuentro con unos ojos grises que me miran con pena- TODO ES CULPA DE TU PADRE- grito presa del dolor y el odio, me abalanzo ante la rubia figura, pero antes de que pueda llegar soy repelido por un escudo hecho por Dean Thomas.

George y Neville me sujetan por los brazos- SUELTENME- grito desesperado-SUELTENME-repito recibiendo el mismo caso que la primera vez.

-Tranqulizate Ron- me dice Charlie- hablando por primera vez.

La furia me inunda- ¿QUE ME TRANQUILICE?, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE ME TRANQUILICE?- ¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES?-grito volteándome en su dirección-MI ESPOSA Y MI HIJA ESTAN...-la voz se que quiebra- están muertas- termino.

Siento que las piernas me fallan y caigo de rodillas cuando la realidad me abruma.

Nadie sabe que decir, solo me miran con pena y tristeza, aunque no los veo sé que es así.

No puedo soportarlo, me pongo en pie con dificultad, me sacudo violentamente los brazos que me toman por el hombro.

-Dejenlo solo-dijo Harry

Agradezco en mi interior a mi amigo y me salgo de la mágica tienda de campaña, camino sin rumbo hasta que mis pies se niegan a responderme, me dejo caer sobre la hierba que hay detrás de una gran roca, no estoy muy lejos del campamento.

Encojo mis piernas y las abrazo con mis brazos, me siento tan devastado.

Me quedo quieto, envuelto en mi dolor, no puedo sentir nada más.

Inconscientemente palpo el bolsillo interior de mi abrigo y siento algo rígido y plano en el, levanto la cara y saco de ahí aquel objeto.

Nuevamente siento como si mil agujas ,me traspasaran al ver lo que es, una foto en movimiento, las lágrimas se desbordan por mis mejillas.

Ahí están ella, Hermione abrazando a Rose mientras le da un beso en la mejilla, fue el día de su primer cumpleaños, y pensar que esto fue hace algunos meses.

Me quedo observándola unos segundos más hasta que el dolor se vuelve incontenible, entonces la guardo de nuevo en el sitio donde lo encontré, al momento de meterla siento que hay algo más.

Lo saco y descubro que es un sobre, es la carta que había recibido ayer y que no había abierto, lo pienso unos segundos y al final me decido por abrirla, aunque sea para ver sus ordenadas letras.

La carta dice:

_Ron:_

_¿como estas?, ¿estas herido?,te extrañamos mucho._

_Aquí todo es un caos, Ginny esta muy triste y nerviosa por que no sabe nada de Harry,_

_dile que le escriba._

_No quiero preocuparte, sé que ahí las cosas están terribles, pero desde hace unos días _

_me ha parecido ver que unos mortifagos rondan por la casa._

_Me estaré pendiente._

_Pasando a algo más agradable, Rose ya dijo su primera palabra, me pone triste que tu _

_no estuvieras aquí para escucharlo, adivina cual fue!!, dijo Papá, fue tan emocionante._

_Ella también te echa de menos, ahora es lo único que dice._

_Por favor, regresa con vida, moriría si te pasara algo, te amo mucho._

_Hermione._

La carta tiene algunos manchones de tinta, como si hubiera estado llorando, y ahora se borra más gracias a mis lágrimas.

Ahora soy yo el se siente morir al saber que ella ya no esta.

Siento tanto odio por aquellos malditos que me arrebataron la oportunidad de escuchar a mi hija hablar, y el odio y el dolor se incrementan al pensar que nunca podre hacerlo, Y Hermione, pensar que nunca más volveré a verla, abrazarla, besarla....

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo al campamento.

-Ron, ¿ya estas mejor?-me pregunta Neville.

-No, le respondo, nunca más estaré bien- le respondo de mala manera, se que no es su culpa, pero no puedo evitar responder así.

El simplemente asiente y se aparta de mi camino.

Me dirijo hacia mi mejor amigo.

-Ron- dice en voz baja cuando me divisa, noto que sus ojos están rojos y un poco hinchados, su cara denota cansancio y tristeza.

-Harry...escríbele a mi hermana por favor- le digo en voz baja.

El me mira si comprender, busco en mi bolsillo y saco la última carta de Hermione.

Harry la toma cuando se la extiendo y la lee rápidamente.

Da un suspiro profundo y me mira con los ojos cargados de tristeza- es justo, hace semanas que no le escribo- baja la mirada y agrega- Ron... lo siento-

Yo simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

Ninguna de las palabras que me digan será capaz de borrar mi dolor, ya nada volverá a ser igual, me doy la media vuelta y salgo nuevamente, necesito vivir mi sufrimiento en paz, solo, deseo llorar a mis amadas mujeres en soledad.

La vida no es perfecta, eso lo se, mi nombre es Ron Weasley y esta es mi historia de como llegue a esta situación.


End file.
